Kenneth Hale (Earth-17037)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-17037 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = 775 lbs. | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Kenneth Hale is a large gorilla | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Cullen Bunn; Iban Coello | First = Deadpool & the Mercs for Money Vol 2 7 | Last = Deadpool & the Mercs for Money Vol 2 8 | HistoryText = When the X-Men decided to attack the Inhumans so they could destroy the Terrigen Cloud roaming the Earth, which was lethal to mutants, with no interference, Deadpool gathered the Mercs for Money and had them decide whether to help the X-Men or stand aside. In hopes to stop the conflict, Negasonic Teenage Warhead altered the structure of the Terrigen Cloud with her reality-warping powers so it became harmless to mutants. Unfortunately, Inhuman zealots saw this act as profane, and waged war against the mutants. Five years into the future, Gorilla-Man continued operating with the Mercs for Money, who now patrolled the streets of the demon-plagued ghost town that had became of New York City, now known as Limbo-Town, which was also saturated by Terrigen Mist. Following the sucessful evation of capture from the Tribe, the Mercs for Money travelled to Cambodia after the moribund Masacre provided them the location of Negasonic Teenage Warhead, who had gone missing as soon as she had altered the Terrigen's composition and was even believed dead. When the Mercs arrived at the temple where Negasonic was hiding together with other mutants. While Deadpool was trying to convince Negasonic to undo what she did to the cloud, the Mercs for Money confronted the mutants that were living with her, showing distrust for their intentions with Negasonic. Their dispute was interrupted by the sudden arrival of the Tribe, who had gained access to Negasonic's location by hacking into the systems of Machine Man. A fight erupted, which Negasonic attempted to stop in order to reach a ceasefire. However, she was attacked from behind by Lash, who absorbed a portion of Negasonic's energies and tried to kill her. Deadpool's intervention made him the target of Lash's attack, with the backlash proving to be too much for his healing factor, causing him to die shortly after. As the Inhumans prepared to retreat, Negasonic used her powers to travel five years back in time, and stopped her past self, or rather her past self from the Prime Marvel Universe, from altering the composition of the cloud, thus preventing this future from coming to be. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Kenneth Hale of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Kenneth Hale of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}